


Snowed in Klance.(I don't have a cool name for it)

by invisible_nerd_girl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 03:56:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14968583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_nerd_girl/pseuds/invisible_nerd_girl
Summary: They crash on a snow covered planet and a snow rescue is in order.





	Snowed in Klance.(I don't have a cool name for it)

Lance gazed at the empty, snow covered wasteland of a planet that they crashed on and shuttered. Ice was forming on his eyelashes from his pained tears and he could feel that sharp jab of cold following the trail of blood that trickled down the side of his face. He didn’t even have his helmet to protect his face. He lost it either during or shortly after his lion crashing. Blue was fine, but she wasn’t moving until she had some rest. Unfortunately for Lance, Keith crashed too, and he wasn’t responding. 

“Keith?” Lance groaned, briefly wondering how the name past his chittering teeth without getting distorted. He saw movement up ahead, but it was under the snow. With stumbling steps, Lance made his way over. The movement slowed to a stop long before Lance reached it, which took several minutes of fighting through the snow drifts that came up to his hips, and he was a little unsure of where he saw it. Taking a breath, he held it so the mist from his warm body wasn’t clouding his vision and looked the way his sniper training taught him to. The closest details jumped into his mind and he could see the minute dip in the snow that was the trail that the thing took under the snow. It was still fluffy, without the thicker ice on the top that could keep such things hidden.

“Keith?” He breathed, wondering if he should just go back to Blue and not anger the creature that could possibly not be Keith. Thinking screw it, he would check out the movement and then go back to Blue if it wasn’t the paladin. Shoving his way forward again, he noticed a river out of the corner of his eye. A second later he stopped. There was a hole in the snow bank on the other side, with obvious signs that whatever came out of the snow fell into the river. The trail that was approaching him was it exiting the river. 

“No wonder it stopped. It’s to damn cold to be wet.” Lance spoke to himself, stopping at the final dent in the ground and started to dig. His ungloved hands started to ache deep in his bones in less than a minute and he started to wish they would just go numb. He was a child of the warm sun, not an ice-covered wasteland. Heaving the last armful of snow away, Lance saw a strand of black sticking out. 

“Oh SHIT!” He quickened his efforts as he uncovered Keith. The red paladin was curled in on himself and shaking violently, before going deathly still. Lance shouted and tugged at him but he wasn’t responding with words. A few weak grunts as he struggled to open his eyes and look at Lance. 

“It’s alright, I can do this. I got this.” Lance gasped, crouching down and tugging at Keith until he was in the sitting position. He pried his wet, half coat thing off with a wrinkled nose of distaste. If they survived this, he was marching Keith down to a shop and getting him a coat that actually kept his core warm. 

“This is not the best idea but it’ll work.” Lance hauled his own jacket off and nearly wailed as the cold hit his arms. He could make it back to Blue with only discomfort, but Keith needed it if he was going to have a chance to survive. Lance tugged Keith until he was curled in a ball and wrapped his jacket around the paladin, thanking that his jacket was baggy on him and that he was skinny as he pressed Keiths knees to his chest and zipped the jacket up over him so he was a lump. Reaching up, he brushed as much snow as he could from Keith’s hair before he tucked the hood over him and pulled the strings. His fingers were numb but he could feel a faint warmth coming from the hole left that was Keith’s breath. 

“Now my final trick.” Lance tried to distract himself as he pulled his belt off. He wrapped it around the lump that was Keith and sat with his back to him. He buckled it across his chest so Keith was strapped to his back, and reached back to hold up his butt so it was like a piggy back ride. Now he just had to stand. Rocking to get momentum, he rolled to his feet and staggered wildly until he got his balance. Taking a weak breath as the belt pinched his chest, he started toward his lion, to safety. 

 

===================  
“Dude, I deserve a kiss for that shit.” Lance wheezes as the doors snapped shut behind him. Blue wasn’t much warmer then the weather outside of her head, but they were out of the wind so it was much better. Dropping to his knees, he rolled back until he felt the weight on his back ease and unhooked the belt. A second later a thump behind him sounded and he turned to see that lump had fallen back against the doors. 

“Oh no” Lance suddenly wondered if Keith had died on his walk over there and was just a popsicle of his friend. Not that he would ever call his rival that. Lance swallowed thickly as he reached forward and untied the strings, expecting to find a blue face of the dead. Instead he got a miserable looking Keith blinking tears from his eyes. 

“I can’t move my arms to catch myself” Keith grunted low, frowning as he started to shiver again. Lance gaped at how red his face was, almost like a blush but Lance knew it had to be from the wind burning his face. Lance quickly unzipped his now damp jacket as Keith fumbled to get free. Lance tossed it to the side and quickly walked over to the controls. After a quick inspection he groaned in expiration. She wasn’t ready to ever warm them up yet with heating, so he had to find a different way to warm Keith back up. 

“What’s wrong?” Keith asked from the ground, not bothering to try to get up. Lance had a feeling he was shivering so hard that he would fall back on the ground, but at least he was responding. 

“She’s not up for helping us just yet.” Lance turned and stared at the paladin who tried to glower at the ship but was to pathetic to keep it up. A warm purr filled Lances head and he closed his eyes, smiling slightly as he listened to her speaking with him. When he opened them he saw that Keith was staring at him. 

“What did she say to you?” Keith shuttered, and he shook out of his thoughts. Walking over to a cupboard that he never bothered to open because he didn’t know it was there, he pulled out a massive blanket and some dry clothes for them both. He dropped the blanket down and dropped to his knees. 

“We need to get you out of those wet clothes.” Lance made a face, making it obvious that he didn’t think Keith could do it on his own and he was going to be the one to help. Keith frowned at him and shook his head, snatching the clothes from his hands. Lance let him, turning his back and taking his now wet shirt. He quickly shucked his pants and pulled on the dry clothes. 

“Well?” He turned and frowned down at his friend, who had managed to get his jacket off but that was it. He was still struggling with his shirt and Lance was pretty sure buttons were going to be a problem. 

“Don’t say a word!” He snapped. Lance slowly reached forward and started to ease the clothes off as gently as he could. Keith turned his reddening face away but Lance just focused on what he needed to do. 

“I’m not going to say anything bad, but I need you to stand.” Lance held his arms out, waiting for the man to look back at him. Keith let his head drop for a second as he took a deep breath before reaching out. Lance took his arms and lifted him to his feet, letting him fall back against the wall, and dropped back down to his knees. “Pants?”

“Ugh” Keith hooked his fingers through his belt loops and started to wiggle them off his hips. Lance started to work the laces off his boots. Tapping the boot he was working on. Keith let out a low grunt before lifting the leg and letting Lance get it off. Keith was shivering harder now but Lance knew it was better than when he wasn’t shivering. His body was warming up a little bit. Keith put his foot down and lifted his other foot and Lance got the boot off as well as the wet pants. 

“Red?” Lance giggled low and he ducked his head as he pulled the pants for Keith toward him. He couldn’t believe he just commented about Keith’s boxers. 

“Shut it” Keith whimpered, his breath shaking. Lance flashed a smirk up at him, stubborn about keeping up his carefree image and to put his friend at ease. He waited patiently as Keith put his feet in the pants and stood as he pulled them up. Lance ignored the protests and peeled his shirt off and tug on a sweater that was way to large. 

“So, you are going to be angry about what is going to happen…” Lance picked up the blanket and Keith groaned low before shivering violently again. After a few seconds the red paladin stepped closed and blinked miserably at him. Lance took pity on him and wrapped him in his arms, pulling the blanket around them both. He had to warm him up. 

“You’re so cold!” Lance cried as freezing fingers fell against his chest. Keith tried to pulled them away but Lance was faster. Picking the paladin up, he turned and settled onto the floor, making sure that he had the blanket under him, before he grabbed Keith’s hands in his own. 

“You don’t have to…” Keith stared blankly as Lance breathed as much breath onto his fingers as he could before wrapping them in his own hands and holding him to his chest. 

“Don’t scare me like this again” Lance snapped, suddenly angry on how his friend acted. He knew he had a massive, more than just a crush, but he could never tell him that. He wanted nothing more than to hold him. After a few seconds he grinned. He could do that. 

“I didn’t mean. I was just trying to make sure you weren’t hurt.” Keith protested as he tucked himself close to him. Lance smiled and wrapped his arms around him. He didn’t need anything other than his friendship, but he could have this moment. Lance closed his eyes rocking slightly as he let his body heat warm the red paladin. 

“I know what you mean. I wouldn’t have been out there unless I was looking for you, but you would have died if I hadn’t found you. So, try not to do it again.” Lance found himself scolding but stopped when he heard Keith snort. 

“I’m sorry. You just sound so angry. It’s like a barking chihuahua” Keith crowed out and Lance resisted the urge to shove him off. He did however squeeze tighter against him until he squeaked out a protest. “All right, I’ll stop!” 

“Ha!” Lance loosened his grip and snuggled down closer. “Are you warming up a little?”

“Yeah” Keith yawned but Lance shook him to get his attention. 

“Don’t fall asleep. I need you to stay awake until I know for sure that you are going to wake up again.” Lance bit his lip and looked around. Blue wasn’t going to be any help, and he couldn’t move. He needed to find a way to contact the team. 

“I can try to call out to Red?” Keith lifted his head and frowned. “Maybe…?” 

“You try that. How do your toes feel?” He wiggled around to see if her could feel the toes. They were like ice and Keith suddenly took great glee in pressing his bare feet against Lances legs. “Oh dear God that’s cold” Lance swatted at him but it did no good.

“You think. I fell in that stupid river.” Keith wheezed. 

“What were you doing in the snow anyway” Lance snapped, thinking back to the fact that he was under the snow.

“Uh, it was taller on the other side.” Keith ducked his head down and Lance stared at him, trying to figure out how that was an answer. 

“You… You were too short to walk with your head above the snow?” He asked, thinking back on the hole he saw in the snow. It was definitely Keith sized.

“Yeah, then falling into the river made the snow stick to me so I was having trouble standing.” Keith grunted, and Lance just wrapped his arms closer around him. 

“It happens to everyone.” He smiled as he laughed at the grump. He gasped when Keith tilted his head up, his eyes wide in shock. “Imagine how difficult it would’ve been for Pidge.”

“She could’ve just walked on top of the ice and not fallen through.” Keith snorted and they both chuckled at the image. Keith’s shivering had subsided, but he kept making small noises of pain, twitching as he warmed up. Lance nuzzled absent mindedly against the top of his head, humming softly to sooth him when he heard a purr and Blue stood. Instantly, the vents started and warm air washed over them. 

“Oh, that’s nice” Lance breathed out, leaning back a little more and stretching a little without unwrapping himself from his cold friend. 

“Do you think she can find Red?” Keith pressed closer, blinking tiredly at him. 

“Hmm” Lance tucked him back under his chin and focused, closing his eyes and letting his lion do most of the work. “Red is about a mile south from here.” He blinked them open and smiled at a shocked Keith. He suddenly felt nervous, so he stood and unraveled them, wrapping Keith back up and shoving him closer to the vents, he sat in his seat. “I’m going to head over to her, so hold on.” He didn’t look back and Keith didn’t answer as he took the controls. The flight was short but Blue was happy as she settled down next to Red. 

“How does she look?” Keith wheezed as he tried to get to his feet. He only managed to kick the blanket around. 

“Like she needs more time to rest. She’s faster than Blue so she probably hit the planet harder.” Lance reasoned but he couldn’t take his eyes off the lion. She was down for the count, but her eyes glowed when Keith spoke, giving him hope. 

“Can you contact the others?” Keith tried to take command and Lance rolled his eyes.

“I’ve sent a message, now they just need to respond.” He shook himself and headed back to the red paladin. He checked his temperature, which was steadily rising and settled down next to him. Keith gave him a blank look as he took his still chilled hands and started to breath on them to warm them up.

“Lance?” Keith spoke softly and he looked up, surprised at how gentle it was. A second later he swooped close and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. “Thank you for saving me.” 

“Uhhhh, sure. Anything for you.” Lance babbled before snapping his mouth close with an audible click of his teeth. He could hear Blue and Red laughing at them as Keith glanced away with what he now knew was a blush on his cheeks. “Thanks for not dying. I’m not saying it would be boring in the castle without you, but I would miss you a lot if you left.” He stammered and was rewarded with one of Keith’s shy smiles.

“Keith! Lance?” Allura’s voice came through Blue’s controls and the moment shattered. Keith jerked back and curled in on himself as Lance swung to his feet, rushing to answer her com. 

“We’re alive, but Keith got really cold and Red is still down.” He informed her, sliding into the seat and frowning. “Blue is still to busted to lift Red out.” 

“That’s alright. Hunk is coming to you. He can carry her.” Allura sighed in relief. 

“What about the others?” He glanced over his shoulder as Keith gabbed it, nearly collapsing on his lap from exhaustion. 

“You are the last ones for pick up. The snow made it hard to pick up you’re signals.” Allura reassured them and this time Keith did fall into his lap. Lance blinked in shock as Keith mirrored him, blush deepening. 

“Sorry” Keith breathed out and Lance just shook his head.

“Don’t be. You got hurt, you have a free pass.” He grinned but the sight of the yellow lion nearly made him cry in joy. “We can talk later, OK?” He begged slightly, not at all caring and beamed when Keith nodded. 

“I’ll hold you to that.” He snorted and stood. Lance quickly jumped up, sliding his arms around him and helping him to sit next to the vents again. 

“You just warm up and not lose any fingers.” He scolded before jogging to his seat. He didn’t know if the pods could heal the kind of cold Keith had, but he expected a proper kiss once it did.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment. XP


End file.
